


（莫毛/单性转）抱朴

by mydmm81



Category: jx3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydmm81/pseuds/mydmm81
Summary: 一个雨哥毛妹归隐的小故事。





	（莫毛/单性转）抱朴

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到真的能等到官方盖章雨哥失去功力，毛毛三阳绝脉。  
> 没错这篇文的确是雨哥失去功力毛妹三阳绝脉（三阴逆脉）然后一起解甲归田前提下的生子雷文2333。

抱朴蹲在门口小凳上扇着药炉，上头的药罐子里的药汁熬出咕噜咕噜的声响，苦香味儿熏得眼睛睁不开。她打着瞌睡，听得在堂中和邻家大娘一同做绣活的娘笑眯眯地，小声话家常道：“河头那家的……应当是有喜了。”  
抱朴家是开药铺的。  
抱朴七八岁了，虽是女孩子，倒也从未被爹娘拘在家里，日日跟村里孩子一起野，说话自在惯了——也是困得晕乎了——随口跟上她娘的话：“什么有喜了？”  
她娘微微变了脸色：“小孩子家家说话没大没小的，不许再问了。”倒也没发怒，立刻便仍是拉着隔壁的姨娘们和颜悦色地低语，将声音放得更小了些。  
黄昏她爹带着她哥哥从邻村回来了，抱朴已守了两个时辰的药罐，水按着先头她爹苏大夫的指示反复地添倒也没烧干。苏大夫进门先好生舒了口长气，叫她哥哥置好了药箱，方才对着迎上来的抱朴的娘道：“刚出了村便遇了水匪。若不是莫兄弟一路随着，钱财也罢，怕是命也丢了。”  
抱朴娘一听了水匪两字便额角生汗，面色又变来变去，好一通念佛后便去后厨烧饭。抱朴自小听着那些个水匪劫财害命的故事长大的，便也知此行凶险的不得了，紧凑凑地盯着她爹看，她哥哥此时却走了过来，从怀里掏了一小包麦芽糖，塞了一块到她嘴里。甜得齁人。  
抱朴舔着嘴里糖块，苏大夫便过来轻轻拍了拍她的脑袋：“趁着天没黑，叫守一陪你去你莫叔家送趟药，你婶子要喝的。”  
她哥哥是叫守一的，大她足有七岁。  
她“嗳”了一声，揉了揉自个的脑袋。  
说是要她送药，端着滚烫的药罐子的还是她哥哥。抱朴只管含着糖块，揪着她哥哥的衣服，打开了话匣子问：“你们今儿去哪了呀？”  
守一顾不得牵她手，又怕她半路撒了手乱跑，只得有一搭没一搭地应她：“孤山集，可远了。乘舟要三个时辰才到的了，回来时又要乘马车。”  
抱朴“哦”了一声，又问：“莫叔和你们一同去的呀？”她哥哥又“嗯”了声。  
她是害怕口中所谓的“莫叔”的。  
不为别的，只为着那人虽是抱朴见过最俊挺的人，缺也的确生了一副阴沉沉的样子，几乎不曾叫他笑过，铁面阎王似的。村里但凡有孩子不听话，当家的便要急吼吼地吼一嗓子：“再闹便把你扔河边叫你莫叔修理你！”恨不得半村子都听得清清楚楚。  
打抱朴有印象起那莫叔便是住在河边了，那里桃花开得极盛，一到春夏，桃花落得河里都是，河里的鱼儿都愿意冒上头啃那甜香甜香的花瓣儿。  
她娘说，她莫叔本来是同她婶婶住在山上，莫叔先在河岸上栽了一溜儿的桃树，待到过了两年桃树开了花，才又带着婶婶和孩子从山中搬了下来。想到婶婶，抱朴倒又没那么怕了，从哥哥身后挪出了点身子。  
她哥哥腾不出手揉她的头，只能道：“待会儿记得问好。莫叔陪了一路，怕是乏得狠了。”  
眼看着看见了莫叔家的柴门，抱朴反而露了怯，不敢上去叫人。只得让她哥哥小心地用脚踹了踹门，朗声喊了句“莫叔、婶婶”，这才有人开了房门，出来迎他们。  
抱朴担惊受怕了一阵儿，出来的反而不是莫叔，是他们家的独子莫青阳。小孩正探了一个头出来，将门打开了，才对着屋内道：“娘，抱朴和守一哥过来送药了。”便将他们迎进了院子。  
院子里有棵高大的杏树，已是挂了许多黄澄澄的果子。抱朴想着杏子的酸甜味儿，口水便几乎流了老大一串儿。莫青阳从她哥哥的手里接了药罐过去，她哥哥见她看了果子拔不动腿，便推了她一把，抱朴这才不情不愿地跟着进了屋内。  
抱朴进了屋里，便见婶婶在小榻上躺着，虽说才方立了秋，却已经严严实实地围上了毛毡子。她心里正纳闷着，嘴上倒已乖甜乖甜地叫人：“婶婶，爹叫我和哥哥过来送药。”  
莫叔并不在屋中，抱朴心中松了一口气。  
婶婶笑了笑，便朝她招了招手让她过来，抱朴挨着她坐下了，她又叫青阳去后院同莫叔要些碎银过来。  
守一赶紧摆着手道：“我爹路上同我说了，这趟若不是莫叔跟着，命也要没了，这银子不可收的！”  
莫青阳极听他娘亲的话，反而脚底抹油似的出去寻她莫叔去了。动作又快又麻利。抱朴看她哥哥比青阳年龄要大，却笨手笨脚拉不住人，憋着笑。  
守一只得将药罐里的药倒了一碗出来递给婶婶，婶婶才笑道：“你莫叔不过顺路罢了，乡里乡亲的怎么好让你爹免了银子。”  
婶婶的声音是很好听的，又柔又软，人又长得美。  
抱朴曾经听娘说过，莫叔家的婶婶娘家姓穆，闺名她已给转头忘了，但她知道婶婶是念过书识得字的人，人又心善。村里头的人家的女儿愿是喜欢念书又无钱送到镇上的，便可来她家寻她学些学问。  
抱朴的娘曾想让她学些字，未出嫁时可帮衬着家里药铺，便是将来找了婆家也是有面子的事——乡下不比镇里，女子认字读书碍着规矩想请先生教养也难得多。即使送去镇上学堂，便是车马费也是一笔相当的支出。村里不过他哥哥和几个男孩仗着家里做了些小本生意，家境殷实些，才送到镇上读过些书。  
但抱朴顽劣了些，她爹娘本想着咬咬牙节衣缩食送她去镇上学堂，但她去的第一天便敲破了镇上小孩的头皮。她爹不再多想，她娘倒后来又想着在大些懂事了送到莫家婶婶这里。她自己却一直到七八岁也不曾露出点想要读书念字的想法，暂且也就不了了之。  
抱朴看着婶婶服下了药，四处打量起来，便看到小榻旁的案桌上果然放了些书，又搁着毛笔宣纸之类的东西。抱朴怕被问起要不要学字，便转过头问道：“婶婶是病了？”  
婶婶倒是有些讶异，随即笑着刮了刮她的鼻子道：“你莫叔看我看得紧，怎地能生病。”  
“那婶婶为什么要吃药？”抱朴又扑到了她身上问，“是围着毡子热伤风了么？”  
抱朴这番着实是童言无忌，天真得可爱，她哥哥倒是先笑了出来，捏着抱朴领子把她从人身上扯了下来，有点害羞地对着婶子道：“抱朴还不晓得这些……”  
婶婶便笑着道：“无妨。”又牵了牵抱朴的手问道，“抱朴是喜欢小弟弟还是小妹妹？”  
抱朴未悟懂她话里意思，当即想也没想便道：“自然是小弟弟……可以同我去浅溪里摸鱼呢。”  
婶婶张口欲言，却被房门突然打开的吱呀声给打断了，先进来的便是青阳，手里抱着一兜果子，是刚从树上打下的杏子，还有几个红青交杂的果子，仔细看了才发现是桃。他身后跟着的便是莫叔，婶婶脸上便露出些更浓的笑意，伸手顺了顺抱朴的麻花辫儿，却也不再说话了。  
莫叔见他俩在屋里，点了点头，便从怀里掏了碎银出来递给了她哥哥。事情到此便也不再好推辞，她哥哥只得大大方方接了，道：“那我们便走了，多谢莫叔。”  
抱朴没想太多，看到莫叔已是吓得噎了口口水，连青阳抱回来的果子也忘了惦记，拽着哥哥的衣服便往回赶。  
一路离家还有几步路的时候抱朴才定了神，方要急匆匆进门吃晚上饭，没成想身后却有人喊她名字，一回头，竟是青阳怀里抱着那个兜着果子的布包跟了上来，不容拒绝地将果子递给了她。  
随后他有点害羞似的道：“我爹让我送过来……今年院子里的果子多，给邻里尝尝鲜。”  
抱朴娘大老远的在家就已听得动静，出来迎了守一进家门，便又见莫青阳捧着果子来递给已经呆呆的抱朴，忙又把沉甸甸的布包从抱朴怀里接过来。  
小孩子不懂得从他们家汉子嘴里讨一个邻里的称呼多不容易，抱朴娘却是懂得，便向莫青阳道：“还得谢谢你爹，多劳你爹费心了，你娘身体可好些了？”  
莫青阳便乖乖地答话：“我娘吃了药这几日都安睡许多了，让我谢谢苏伯母和苏伯伯。”随后又立刻道：“我娘还在家里等下回去习字，苏伯母，我便先回了。”语毕，便挥了挥手，小跑着回去了。  
抱朴娘只得道了句“路上小心”，低头却又见得自家姑娘只顾着盯着自己怀里的果子，不知该笑还是怎的，拍了拍抱朴的背，好笑地道：“傻姑娘，一前儿一后生的，什么时候能跟人家一般懂事？”又半拖半抱地将抱朴弄回家了。


End file.
